Joey's dairy
by easia51
Summary: Joey finds out that he has feelings for a certain brunet. He rereads his Dairy and thinks about him. joey wants to find out if the CEO returnes those feelings but it's not that easy. Puppyshiping.
1. english lesson

this will be puppyshiping so if you don't like that then don't read it. This isn't a one shot but it can take a while before I update. I have a lot of stories that I am working on. I hope you like the story

_blah blah:_ diary of Joey

'blah blah': thoughts

"blah, blah": talking.

disclaimer: i don't own Yu-gi-oh or the characters

--

**chapter one: English lesson**

_"He looked at me with an 'I don't understand' look. I had to smile. He just looked so cute when he had that look. He always claimed that he was independent but when these kinds of situations occurred he didn't know what to do. I knew that he was searching for a reasonable explanation. He always did that. "Magic" he spit the word out like it was something dirty. "Magic doesn't existe, Wheeler" He glared at me. I knew he hadn't had another explanation. On the other hand Kaiba would never say that magic existed. Everyone stared to the purple 'cloud'. Well, it looked like a cloud but we couldn't enter it. Our friend Yugi was in there, duelling an idiot, like usual. They only hadn't expected that he would be duelling in the shadow realm."_

Joey stopped reading. He remembered that. Yugi had won as usual. He reread the first sentence. 'I don't understand look' he read. Joey smirked. That was a look that you wouldn't expect from Kaiba and so he would remember it forever. Not that he ever could forget about Kaiba that was impossible. Joey turned a few pages and started reading again.

_22february_

_Today at school I got detention with Kaiba, can you imagine that!? Believe me that he wasn't the nicest person to get detention with. Of cours I got another dog comment. "The stupid mutt doesn't listen and his master can take its punishment." Man, I hate those comments. Kaiba can be so dam annoying, irritating, arrogant and ... sexy. I know that that sounds ridiculous but I noticed it today. He's dam hot, a bit too much actually. I am sure that he didn't see me when I looked at him. He was working on his laptop, again. Does he really have nothing else to do?_

Again Joey stopped reading. Yeah, he knew that day. It was a week ago. In that whole week he had thought about Kaiba, like he was addicted or somthing. They had had more fights that whole week then in a month. Not that Joey complained because the only time that he came close to Kaiba was when they had a fight. But he knew that if he really felt something for Kaiba he had to act and soon. There were tons of girls who wanted to date Kaiba. It was true that Kaiba turned them down but one day he would say yes. For some reason Joey didn't want to think about that. The whole week he had denied the fact that he felt something for Kaiba. Now that he had reread his dairy he was sure that he had some feelings for the CEO. "Dam bastard" Joey sighed. Why did he have to feel something for Kaiba, the bastard, the emotionless idiot, the... Joey noticed that he couldn't find any other words for Kaiba except for sweet ones. "God dammed!" Joey yelled. He stood up and looked at his watch. 7.30, mayby it was best to change clothes already. Maybe then he wouldn't be late for once.

8.15, Joey was on time. He was too early, something that had never happened before. His friends weren't there yet. There were maybe 10 people on school at this moment. Joey walked to the usual meeting place and sat down. He sighed. This was boring. He had nobody to talk to. 'Being late is better then being too early' thought Joey and he promised that he wouldn't be early ever again. What could he do to pass the time? Suddenly he saw something interesting. Kaiba was already here. As usual he was typing on his laptop, not paying attention to the people around him. 'Some teasing doesn't harm anyone' thought Joey while he stood up and walked in Kaiba's direction.

"What are ye doing?" Kaiba glared over his laptop and saw Joey. He ignored the blond and kept on typing at the same speed. "Is it that interesting?" Joey asked curious. He saw that Kaiba glared at him but ignored him again. Joey sigh "Hello, I asked something?" he said now. "Go away mutt, my time is valuable" said Kaiba without even looking up. "I am not a dam dog, Kaiba" Joey retorted. From the inside he was happy that Kaiba insulted him, because he could talk with the CEO then but he pretended like he was angry. "Yes you are and I said that you would leave me alone" said Kaiba, finally looking up.

Joey saw that Kaiba was angry too but he was really angry. If his eyes could spit fire then Joey was already dead. "You know Kaiba, you're a bastard. I only came here with good intentions but the only thing you do is insult me." Joey said with an angry growl. "Oh, did I insult you. I didn't know. I just told you the truth." Kaiba retorted. "I am not a dog" "yes you are and you're wasting my time" Joey growled after that. He noticed that Kaiba had put the laptop away and he stood up. "Running, are you?" Joey said. Kaiba glared at him again. "No, I just have better things to do then learning dogs that they may not interrupt someone when he's busy." at this Joey exploded.

He threw himself on Kaiba. They both landed on the grass. Joey landed on Kaiba. "I am not a dog!" he shouted. One moment Joey was on top but the next Kaiba was. 'Dam him for being so strong' thought Joey. They looked in each others eyes. Joey melted inside. He had such beautiful eyes. "You stupid idiot, do you want us to get detention again" Kaiba yelled while he stood up. At the same moment Joey heard the voice of Yugi who asked if he was alright. "I'm fine" Joey snarled while he glared at Kaiba's back. He was sure that the CEO could feel it. "I hate you!" Joey shouted. "Likewise" he heard after that.

Luckily no teacher had seen there little fight so Joey didn't get detention. As soon as the bell rung the gang walked to the class. They moved to there addressed places and took there things that they needed for the lesson. Joey glanced at Kaiba. He was typing again. 'Typical' Joey thought. The teacher started the lesson but Joey didn't pay any attention because he had something more important to think about. Things like Kaiba. How could he, Joey, find out how Kaiba really thought about him? The guy had as many emotions as an ice cube. There was almost no chance that Kaiba would have the same emotion and he was certain that they couldn't be a couple. There were too many hindrances. They were too different.' if we would be couple then Kaiba wouldn't want to go public and I am sure that he wouldn't have much time to do stuff with me because of kaibacorp.'

Joey sighed and stared at his book. He saw that it was English. 'Great, another language. Something that I don't understand either.' Joey thought. Then he looked through the class, searching for something interesting. He saw that Yugi was paying attention. 'Good, then he can explain it to me later'. The teacher was writing something on the blackboard. 'Should I write that down? Neah'. Two girls were writing things on papers and throwing it to each other. 'Should ask what they are talking about? Certainly no'. It was raining outside. That only made Joey sad. Finally his eyes met blue ones. 'Beautiful' was the only thing that Joey thought. He blinked once and noticed then that he was staring at Kaiba and that Kaiba was staring back. Knowing that Kaiba doesn't look away first Joey turned away.

It takes a moment but suddenly he realised something. 'To stare at each other two people must look at each other so Kaiba was watching me.' Joey thought about that. 'If Kaiba is looking at me then there has to be a reason but what reason' Joey kept thinking about that. Suddenly he noticed that people were moving thought the class. 'Was the lesson already over? I know that time goes fast when you are in love but... wait did I think that I'm in love with Kaiba? ... I like him but... love him? Maybe. Wait a minute do I have a discussion with myself? That's not healthy' Joey thoughts were suddenly roughly interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Wheeler, because only Mr. Kaiba is left, you two will have this exercise together." this surprised Joey. They had an exercise? "But Sir, I can't make an exercise with Kaiba" Joey retorted. The teacher didn't want to argue about it and only said: "I don't see why not. Maybe Mr. Kaiba can learn you something. It would be good for your grades." Joey sighed. It was true that his grades weren't very high but working with Kaiba, he was sure that he wouldn't pay any attention then. "But sir..." it had no use. The teacher already disappeared. Joey sighed again, stood up, takes his books and walked towards Kaiba. This exercise would probably go on points and he was sure that he needed them. He was also sure that Kaiba talked English fluently. He sat down on the seat beside Kaiba. "Let's get this over with" Joey sighed.

Joey read the exercise and he noticed that he didn't understand what he needed to do. He looked at the sentences beneath the exercise. They should help but this time they didn't. 'Oh no, what now? I need those grades.' to make the situation worse the teacher said that this was easy if you had paid attention. Joey glanced at Kaiba's book. It seemed that the CEO knew exactly what he was doing. He filled the sentences in like it was nothing. "You know this group work" Joey said. Kaiba glanced at him "I know but this easy. Even you with you small brain should know this" he retorted. Joey felt that he was getting angry again but he couldn't risk it. He didn't want to get detention again. "Yeah well, I don't" he said not looking at Kaiba. "Why am I not surprised?" Kaiba smirked while he felt another sentence in. "did you know that there are grades for working in group right?" Joey said. Kaiba glanced at him again. "Yes, I do. But there is a difference between coping and helping and you will do the first one." he retorted. Joey sighed. Kaiba was right, like always. 'I hate that. He is always right' "Oke, then help me" said Joey, now looking at Kaiba. This time it was Kaiba who sighed. "Oke then" he said coldly. "First you take your book, and then you open it on page 74 and not on 54." Joey looked at the page and saw that it was page 54.'Great work Joey'. Quickly he turned the pages until he was on the right page. Then he read the new exercise and again he was didn't understand it. Joey saw that Kaiba was working in his own book again. "Eh... Kaiba could you help me?" Kaiba looked at him. He didn't seem angry, rather irritated and slightly amused. "Well, you have these verbs and you must put them in the right sentence in the right conjugation." Joey looked at the exercise. "But there 50 different verbs and only 40 sentences." remarked Joey. "Of cours else it would be too easy" Kaiba answerd without even looking up from his own book. "Could you help me with the conjugations" Joey asked. Kaiba sighed. "Do I really need to do everything myself. Look it's easy. Just start working on it" Joey looked at the exercise again. "For you it is easy" he maoned while he started on the exercise. Kaiba laid his notes next to Joey. It takes a moment before Joey noticed that it were notes about forming conjugations. Joey smiled slightly. Kaiba was helping him.

In five minutes he had only finished one sentence. It didn't work. He couldn't concentrate when Kaiba was sitting right next to him. He was so close and yet so far away. The brunet didn't even look at him. Joey noticed that Kaiba smelled like cinnamon. Joey thought goes about everything except English. He had to concentrate. Suddenly he noticed that Kaiba was looking at his (Joey's) book. "You really can't do anything by yourself, isn't?" he suddenly said. That totally shocked Joey. 'Don't get angry, you will get detention. Don't get angry, be cool' Joey kept on telling that to himself. "That's not true" Joey answerd, glaring at Kaiba. "Well, if it isn't then prove it" Kaiba answerd, glaring back. "Fine, how?" "Make the whole exercise before the lesson ends and get at least the half right," Kaiba smirked "not that you can do that." "I can even get more then the half right." Joey retorted. "Prove it" said Kaiba. "Fine" Joey answerd now looking at the exercise again. 'I am going to prove to him that I can make this exercise by my own.' thought Joey while he concentrated on the sentences.

Ten minutes before the lesson ended Joey was ready. He looked thought it once more, just to be sure and then give it to the teacher. The teacher looked at him with a troubled look. "Are you sure that you want to give this already Mr. Wheeler. You still have ten minutes left" the teacher asked to be sure. "I'm ready teach." Joey answerd, leaning backwards. The teacher sighs but nodded and walks to his desk to correct the exercise. "I think I just prove that I can make the exercise without help." Joey said with a satisfied look on his face. "You're cheering too soon. You don't know you grades yet." Kaiba retorted while he typed on his laptop. As soon as he was finish, which was rather soon, he had taken his laptop and started typing again. "You know, you can really ruin everything isn't. I mean I made an exercise on my own and I finish before the time was up." Joey said while he looked at Kaiba. "Yes, but in the end it's all about the grade that you get. The time that is left doesn't matter." Kaiba retorted. "That says the one who always says that time is valuable." Joey said. "My time does." was the answerd. After a few moments the teacher stood by Joey again. "Joey..." he started. Joey felt how his hart froze. When a teacher start like that when they stand beside his desk it meant something bad. "Joey, your grade for English weren't that well but today they..." suddenly he was interrupted by Joey "I screwed it, didn't I?"He noticed that Kaiba glanced at them. The teacher smiled. "Actually Mr. Wheeler. You got a B for the exercise." Suddenly Joey felt how happy he was, very happy. This was the highest grade for English for the whole year. The teacher gives him the sheet back. It was true. He had a B. Joey noticed that he was staring at the grade. "I guess that Mr. Kaiba has a good influence on you because I am sure that you weren't paying attention." Joey looked up and saw the teacher smiling to him. Joey didn't know what to say but the look on his face was probably enough for the teacher because he walked away again.

"Well, it seems that you were wrong for once, Kaiba" Joey said while he waved with the paper in front of him.

Kaiba looked up. "a B, he?" He asked.

Joey nodded "yes indeed"

Kaiba smirked "then my method worked."

"What?" Joey asked

"I said that you couldn't make that exercise and I knew that you wanted to prove me wrong"

"So, insulting me is a method of yours?" Joey asks angrily

"Yes and it worked very well didn't it?"

'He's the reason for my good grade' Joey looked at Kaiba. He felt like he should thank Kaiba. 'Yeah right, thank you Kaiba for insulting me. Like I 'm ever going to say that' he thought. Kaiba was ignoring him like usual, not that it bothered Joey in any way. After another minute the bell rung. Joey stood up, took his bag and walked to his friends. He waved with the sheet and let it see to everyone. "Good job, Joey" said Yugi when he saw the grade. "Yeah indeed and that while you were sitting next to Kaiba" added Tristan. Joey wasn't going to tell that the reason he had such a high grade was because of Kaiba. They wouldn't believe that Kaiba had helped him. "Well, Kaiba was very... quiet. It is hard to concentrate then." Joey lied. Together they walked to the next lesson. The rest of the school day wasn't very interesting.

_29 February_

_Today I was too early for once. I know, that's unbelievable. That's why I write it down. Anyway something special happened today. Kaiba helped me with English. I got a B because of that, again unbelievable. It' weird to know that Kaiba actual helped me. I feel like I have to thank him, how ridiculous that sound. The whole day I thought about nothing else except Kaiba. Today I really got the idea that I was in love with him. In love with Kaiba, that sounds so weird. However nobody can say that he isn't attractive. The only thing that bothers me is, well... I it's wrong for a guy to fall in love with another guy right, at least that's what my father says about it. Maybe my father is wrong. If something feels so good how can it be wrong? I mean Kaiba just makes me feel like I am in heaven. He's my personal heaven, my protective dragon, my never ending sea to swim in, and my snow valley to play in. It sounds beautiful but I know that I will never swim in that sea and I will never play in that snow valley because I am sure that Kaiba doesn't return those feelings. He and I, together, it would never work. He has his Kaibacorp and his reputation and everything. He would turn me down. It would break my hart if he did that so I am never going to ask, never._

Joey reread what he just had written. He had to say that it represented all his feelings for Kaiba. Especially the last sentence. He would never ask if Kaiba lived him back. If he was turned down his hart would break. He wouldn't survive it. Joey sighed and hides his dairy in the closet. Keeping a dairy was normally something for girls but he liked it. He could always read what he had done every day. When he read those pages then he felt the emotions he had that day. It was like he could see it happen in front of him. 'I have too much fantasy' Joey thought while he started his computer and opened msn. He saw that his friends were online.

Puppyeyes: hey guys.

Darkcrimson: Hey Joey, told your dad about the grade?

Puppyeyes: of cours I did. He was very pleased.

Lightamathyst: Of course he was. A B is really good.

Darkcrimson: weren't you making your homework?

Lightamathyst: I was but it finished.

Puppyeyes: homework?

Bluewingedbeastchatcher: yeah, English homework. P 75. It's the same exercise as in class.

Puppyeyes: oh, I guess that I can make that.

Lightamathyst: of course you can. You had a B.

Puppyeyes: stop about the grade Yugi.

Lightamathyst: but I only had a B-.

Darkcrimson: that is not that bad either.

Lightamathyst: that says the person who gets a-.

Puppyeyes: wait a second. P 75 right?

Bluewingedbeastchatcher: yes, why?

Puppyeyes: well, it's with irregular verbs and again there 30 verbs with only 15 sentences.

Bluewingedbeastchatcher: look in you theory book on page 67. There are all the irregular verbs with there conjugations.

Puppyeyes: how did you know that I don't know the conjugations?

Bluewingedbeastchatcher: that is the difficult thing about the whole exercise. The rest is easy.

Puppyeyes: I fond the page, thanks.

Bluewingedbeastchatcher: you're welcome.

Puppyeyes: who are you?

Bluewingedbeastchatcher: maybe someone you know.

Bluewingedbeastchatcher is offline

"What!" shouted Joey. It was getting interesting. He didn't know who bluewingedbeastchatcher was but he needed to know. Something told him that it was important. Joey was the one who had accepted him because his friends said that it was alright but he had no idea who he was. Maybe it was even a she. Probable a he. A girl didn't talk like that but a boy isn't that mysterious about his name. 'No, it's a guy'. It didn't matter. He had helped him with the exercise. Joey was sure that he would have another high grade. He would show Kaiba that he could get another high grade, even at homework. This time he would do that without Kaiba's stupid method. The Kaiba had to say that he hadn't expatiated that Joey was intellegent or something like that. Joey smirked. Yeah, he was going to get a good grade on this exercise even if it was the last thing he would do this day.

--

so far for chapter 1. i hope that you liked it. It was something new for me because I have never wrote so many emotions. also I don't keep a diary so I had the make the whole thing up. anyway, i think that it turned out pretty well (exept for spelling errors maybe)

anyway tell me what you think of it (i would like it)

hit the little purple (or blue if you think it's blue) button, please.


	2. the poem

thanks for al the revieuws. Yes, I know. i have a lot of spelling orders. Maybe I could use a beta reader but the problem is I don't now anyone who would like to do that for this story. Even if I find someone for it I wouldn't know how he got the story. If there are volenteers, please mail me.

anyway here is the second chapter. I hope you like it (even with the spelling errors)

disclaimer: no, not mine except for the poem. I made that myself.

--

**the**** poem**

"Hey guys" Joey shouted while he ran towards them. "Joey, you are finally here. You were almost too late again" Yugi said. "I know, I know but he, I am on time." to prove his point the bell rung on the exact same moment. "Just in time" Yugi said while he walked towards his class. The rest followed him.

Joey sat down and smirked. They had English again. The teacher walked in and greeted everyone. "Now before we start the lesson I will come and get your sheets. I hope that everyone made it this time" the teacher said that while he looked at Joey. He smirked again. He was even going to surprise the teacher. He put his sheet on the left side of the bank and took the rest of his books. He saw that the teacher took his sheet and smiled. "Now that that is done, I will tell you your next assignment. You can make it this lesson. It's a speaking exercise" everyone groaned, except Kaiba. "Come, it's not that bad. You may talk about everything you want, your hobby, your pet even your boyfriend if you want. It has to be at least 2 minutes long. You may even make a song or a poem as long as it is your own. Next lesson you will have to tell it in front of the class." again everyone groaned, even Kaiba. "For this assignment you can go sit together" as soon as the teacher said that the whole class started to move.

Chairs were moved and books were placed on other banks. All students were walking to each other. Joey walked towards Yugi and Yami. "Hey guys, what are you going to write?" he asked. "About us of course" answerd Yami while he put an arm around Yugi. Yugi seemed to like it and snuggled again Yami. "I guess that I interrupted then" Joey said while he wanted to walk away again. "Not at all" responded Yami this time and Yugi nodded. Joey's face lightened up. "Oke then" he said, sitting down. "About what are you going to write?" Yugi asked. "I don't know yet." Joey answerd. "You could write about your sister or about duel monsters or ... do you have a pet?" Yugi suggested/ asked.

"Of course he does. Himself" said a cold voice which Joey recognised without even looking up. "Kaiba, keep your nose out of this" Joey growled. "I thought that you could use the help mutt." Kaiba retorted. "Well, I don't need your help. I already proved that once." Joey said now looking up with angry eyes. "It was my method that helped you" Kaiba said now glaring at Joey. "Yeah, insulting doesn't count as method." Joey answerd, returning the glare. "Joey, leave him alone then he will stop." Yugi said while he glanced at Kaiba. "I know Yug" said Joey, looking away from Kaiba.

Not looking at Kaiba was harder then expatiated because sat right before Joey at this moment. Every time Joey looked up he met the brunets eyes, his dam beautiful eyes. Joey sighed and looked at his Blanc sheet. 'Anything as long as it is in English but... what?' Suddenly Joey got an idea. Maybe he could figure out how Kaiba felt for him by doing this exercise right. Joey took a pen and started to make sentences. Some he scraped right away. He sighed 'this is harder then expected'. He couldn't use a name and it had to be a mystery for everyone except Kaiba. Who the hell could he make that kind of text? He reread what he had written already.

Joey sighed. It was a beautiful poem but it was maybe just a bit to fluffy for Kaiba. It had taken al lot of time to let it rhyme because he wasn't very good at that. First he had wanted to write something about dragons but that would be too obvious. No this was better. It was full emotion but there was no clue that leaded directly to Kaiba. Joey looked at Yami and Yugi. They worked together on a story. It was nice to see that his friends were in love. Could he ever have that with Kaiba? 'Probably not' he thought while he glanced at Kaiba. "Ready?" asked Yami suddenly. Joey nodded. Yami took the sheet and started to read it. "He, wait, don't" Yami didn't listen and continued reading. "Give that to me!" Joey shouted while he took the sheet with force. Yami didn't mind. "I don't think it's finished yet because you can never get 2 minutes full with that. But as far as I could read it was really good." Joey sat down again while he held the sheet like someone would kill him if he let it go. "Thanks Yami" He said while he took his pen again. It was true. It needed to be longer. Then the bell rang. 'Already' Joey thought. 'Well, that's going to be homework.'

The next day Joey got his grade from p75. "Joey... A-, very well." Joey smirked at that and looks at Kaiba. To Joey's irritation the CEO didn't even pay attention. He didn't look up. He even didn't glance. 'Dam bastard' Joey thought. He didn't even hear his own grades. He looked away again. 'Well, if that didn't get Kaiba's attention then my poem will. I am certain of it' Just at that moment Joey heard the teacher speak. "Well, I suggest that we go to the next assignment. I hope that you prepared it well. Remember the speaking exercise needs to be at least two minutes long. Are there any volunteers?" Joey felt who nervous he was but he lifted his hand. "Ah Joey" the teacher said while he took place in the back of the class. Joey stood up and took his sheet with him. In front of the class stood a chair. Joey sat down. "I am going to read a poem that I wrote myself." he said while he looked trough the class and let his gaze rest on Kaiba for a second before starting his poem.

_I need a ship to sail over the great artic sea._

_I hold on because it's you who I want to see._

_You live on the other side._

_You are one of a kind._

_All alone like a tiger in the snow._

_I want to be with you, right now._

_I am so close yet so far away,_

_I would travel night and day,_

_Just to see you, just to hear you breath._

_Just to be there when you grieve._

_Together nothing could harm us_

_And that's just because,_

_I like you, no I love you_

_But do you love me too._

_That's what I need to find out _

_So that there is no doubt._

_But this frozen land won't let me pass_

_It doesn't want me to reach you, I guess._

_You are sealed deep inside._

_To reach I will have to put up a fight._

_I just need one boat_

_And a nice warm coat._

_Finding you will be hard_

_It would be like a game, playing every card_

_At the right moment _

_Not listening to others there comment._

_Just going on and on_

_Until you're done_

_Sadly a boat is too expensive_

_But there is nothing that I wouldn't want to give,_

_Just to be with you _

_And I hope that you would do that too._

_(Source: made by myself)_

When Joey was done, he noticed that he shake of nerves. That had never happened before. Maybe it was just the moment. The silence and the poem. It was like Joey could see the cold sea and the boat. He shivered but stood up. Suddenly everyone, except Kaiba started clapping. "Well Joey... that was something unexpected but really good. Could you give me your sheet?" he asked. "Of course" Joey answerd while he handed the sheet over. Then he goes sit down. He noticed that Yugi whispered that he had done it very well. It cheered Joey up but the one that Joey wanted a comment from would be Kaiba. Several people needed to do the assignment but nothing could get the attention of the students as Joey had done. After class several people asked who had talked about but Joey didn't answer it. He only heard good things about the poem. Someone had copied it and many people had read it already. More and more people started asking question. Joey just had to lie and say that he had talked about his sister when he was taking away from her. After that people didn't ask any further. However Joey wasn't happy. He still hadn't heard anything from Kaiba.

Joey walked trough the hall. He was on his way to his locker. He noticed that someone was reading his poem at loud. He looked at him and saw that his girlfriend had a tissue in her hand. 'Great now people use my poem to hit on girls'. Annoyed he started to run. He turned left and suddenly he bumped into someone. "Can't you look out were you walking to, mutt" Joey heard and he knew from the first syllable that it was Kaiba. "Sorry" Joey muttered while he stood up. "You seem in a hurry" Kaiba said while he stood up too. "Not really, I'm running from my own poem. Everyone is bothering me with it." Joey said while he looked at the CEO. "Well, It wasn't bad." he answerd. Joey's mouth literally felt open. 'A nice comment of Kaiba? Had that ever happened before?' Joey thought. His heart fluttered when he heard it. Kaiba actually liked it. "You liked it?" Joey asked just to be sure. "I wouldn't go that far. It was acceptable." Kaiba said with an annoying look. "Now if you will excuse me, I have something better to do then talking to third ranged duellists." Joey got angry again but before he could even say anything the brunet was already disappeared. The man was very good in that. "Third ranged, yeah right" Joey mumbled while he walked to his locker. Actually he didn't know anymore why he was going there. He could only think about Kaiba's comment. This was a good day for Joey.

The rest of the day Joey couldn't hide his happiness. He friends noticed it as first.

"Joey, why are you smiling the whole time?" Yugi asked curious.

"I don't smile the whole time" Joey answerd looking at his friends.

"Yes you are smiling since you got here. What's going on?"

Yami decided to interrupt. "Did you see the one from your poem?"

Joey looked at his two friends "stop about the poem. Everywhere I go, I hear it."

"You're changing the subject" Yami said.

"No, I am not"

"Yes you are. There is something different about you. You acting weird al week long." Yami answerd, looking Joey in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Joey glared at Yami

"Yami's right. You're not paying attention at all and you're really stressed." Yugi answerd ignoring the glare from Joey.

"I am not stressed... it's none of your business anyway!" Joey shouted the last sentence so loud that the whole school probably heard it. Angrily Joey walked away. 'Stupid Yugi, stupid Yami, always interfering with others there lives.' Joey knew that he was being unreasonable. They were his best friends and they were just concerned. He would apologize when he was home. He promised himself.

The first thing he did when he was home was turning on the laptop and start msn. He saw that Yugi and Yami were offline. Joey sends them an e-mail in which he apologized for his behaviour. 'Maybe I am a bit stressed out' he thought.

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I heard that you wrote a poem._

Joey sighed. 'Here we go again' he thought.

_Puppyeyes: indeed. It was just a speaking exercise for English but now everyone talks about it like it's something special._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: wasn't special then?_

_Puppyeyes: for me it was. I hoped to impress someone with it._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: did it work?_

_Puppyeyes: I don't know. I don't think so. _

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I read the poem. I have to say that it was rather good._

_Puppyeyes: I guess that that is an answerd from a pro._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: what makes you say that?_

_Puppyeyes: well, everyone is so excited over it except for Kaiba, not that I expected anything else. So if you say it's rather good then you have a very objective opinion._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I guess so. Why are you so soon on msn?_

_Puppyeyes: I had to apologize to someone. I snapped at school when my friends wanted to help me. They were annoying me with questions about the poem._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I guess that I shouldn't talk about it then._

_Puppyeyes: no, it's Oke. I have nothing else to do. _

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes you do homework._

_Puppyeyes: don't have any._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: check again._

_..._

_Puppyeyes: you're right. I have still some math to do. To be honest I hadn't check my agenda yet_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: you should._

_Puppyeyes: I guess so. How did you know that I still had homework?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: You are in secondary school, you always have homework._

_Puppyeyes: are you in secondary school too?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes_

_Puppyeyes: then you have homework too._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: already done._

_Puppyeyes: that's fast. You are probably a genius or something... however a genius wouldn't talk to me._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: why wouldn't a genius talk to you?_

_Puppyeyes: hello... because he wouldn't have the time to talk to an idiot like me._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: what makes you say that?_

_Puppyeyes: Kaiba_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher:??_

_Puppyeyes: he always says that I am an idiot, a mutt, a third ranged duellist._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: you take him serious?_

_Puppyeyes: no, not really. I guess that I should start on my math exercises._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I guess so. I also have other things to do._

_Puppyeyes: success :) bye_

Bluewingedbeastcatcher is offline

Puppyeyes is offline

"Stupid math" Joey muttered while he goes make his exercises. Why did the dam teachers need to give him homework anyway? It was kind of nice to talk to this bluewingedbeastcatcher, whoever he was. He was sure that he would talk to him again and soon too. He wanted to know more about him.

--

tell me what you think of the second chapter. remember I am searching for beta readers. if you want to do that for me then mail me.

I really like writing the chat and the diary. You see the other side of things.


	3. hyperventilating

well, here's another chapter. It can take a while before I upload the next chapter. I'm going on a vacation (without a computer but with my writersbloc). Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

"blah": talking

'blah': thoughts

_'blah': _dairy or chat.

--

**hyperventilating**

_Weekend is on its end again. It was kind of fun but I noticed that I wasn't there with my thoughts. Apparently my friends saw that too but luckily they didn't ask about it. I don't want to answer questions. "You're in love" that was the only thing that Yugi whispered once. I'm not certain if you really could describe it as love. I mean, I have nothing to compare it too. Oke maybe with that time when I met May but even then it wasn't love. That's one thing I am certain of. What I feel for Kaiba is ten times better ... or worse, it's how you look at it. Tomorrow we have school again. I guess that I will see Kaiba again and probably have a fight or discussion with him. I am considering the idea of telling him but I think it's for the best not to tell him._

A sound from his laptop made Joey look up. It was msn. Bluewingedbeastcatcher was online. 'The dairy can wait' Joey stood up and walked to his laptop. He clicked on the name and started a chat. He was interested in this guy. He had talked with him a few times and he felt like this person really understood him. It was not like Joey shared secrets with the guy but it was nice to talk with him.

_Puppyeyes: hey, am I interrupting something?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: no, nothing important._

_Puppyeyes: school tomorrow :(_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I know, don't like it either, too boring._

_Puppyeyes: indeed. Never understand what they are saying. You too?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: opposite, too easy for my._

_Puppyeyes: that's better then not understanding it at all._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I guess so. Hey did you know that Kaibacorp is making a new device for duel monsters?_

_Puppyeyes: no I didn't. How did you know?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I have my resources._

_Puppyeyes: You know a lot, did you know that?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: of cours._

_Puppyeyes: you have short answers today._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I know. I have a lot on my mind lately._

_Puppyeyes: really with what?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: something you don't have to worry about._

That was one negative point about this guy. He didn't want you to know who he was. 'Like he would drop dead if he told me'. Joey sighed and looked at the screen again. He had the feeling that this guy did know that who he was. That even freaked him more out. It was also another reason to discover the identity of the other. They needed a subject to talk about. Joey knew that the guy was interested in Kaiba but because it was weekend he didn't saw Kaiba so there was nothing new to talk about.

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: do you have something new on Kaiba._

_Puppyeyes: nope but tomorrow I will at least that is what I think._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: how so?_

_Puppyeyes: an other school day, another discussion with him._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: It sounds like you're looking forward to it._

_Puppyeyes: What! I am not. I probably get detention or so._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: you wouldn't want that of cours._

_Puppyeyes: of course not. When I have detention, I will be late at home and my dad gets frustrated. _

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: well here's an advice, stay away from teachers when you are having a discussion._

_Puppyeyes: no really?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: Oke I guess you knew that already. What about duel monsters?_

_Puppyeyes: what about it?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: do you play it?_

_Puppyeyes: of cours who doesn't? You?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: like you said, who doesn't? What's your favourite card?_

_Puppyeyes: that would be the red eyes black dragon. Yours?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: Blue eyes white dragon. He's powerful and beautiful._

_Puppyeyes: I think that a lot of people like that card. Pity that there are only 4 ... eh 3 of them. Kaiba has them all._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: indeed. Such powerful card._

_Puppyeyes: yes but red eyes black dragon with a graceful dice equipped is very powerful too (or metal morph)_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: if you play with luck of course else I wouldn't recommend it._

_Puppyeyes: I have enough luck._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I hope so for you. Anyway I have to go. Family calls._

_Puppyeyes: Oke bye_

Bluewingedbeastcatcher is offline

Joey really had the feeling that he could be friends with this guy. The only thing that bothered Joey was that he had no idea who the guy was. Joey looked at his watch and saw that it was already ten o'clock. He was tired. He was going to sleep. Maybe he would dream. It would be nice. Especially if he was going to dream about Kaiba. 'Yeah now I am sure that it's love or at least lust' Joey sighed. Why had it be so dam difficult?

The next day Joey almost overslept. 'I really was very tired' First he didn't wake up but when he saw his clock he knew that he had no time to waste. School started over a half an hour. As soon as he realised Joey flied trough the house looking for his stuff. He got changed in 5 minutes. He didn't waste his time on his hear. It would always look messy no matter what he did so why waste time. He took his lunch money and an apple for under way. Then he grabbed his bag which he luckily had packed yesterday. Then he ran out the door.

He ran the whole way to school. 'Never thought that I could do that.' Several people shouted at him while he past them. Not that Joey bothered about that. When he reached the school his lungs screamed for air but Joey couldn't give them more than he already did. He briefed quickly, very quickly, too quickly. This wasn't healthy. He heard someone yelling something but Joey didn't hear what. He heard a bell for far away. His sight turned white-black, like the world had no colours anymore. He tried to concentrate on the yelling voice. Suddenly something was put against his mouth. He felt that someone held him and made sure that the thing against his mouth couldn't get away. Suddenly Joey realised that it was Kaiba's voice. He also noticed that there was a huge crowd. That meant that something was terribly wrong. That only caused that Joey panicked even more. His vision narrowed and then turned black. After that he didn't know what happened.

When Joey woke up his vision was still gazed, like he eyes couldn't focus. He saw something blue above him. He tried to grab it but it felt like his arms weren't solid enough to do that. He blinked a few time in the hope that his eyes would focus. Suddenly Joey noticed that the blue thing was a jacket. Joey didn't hear anything except for a few birds outside. He wanted to say something but it took a moment before he fond his voice. "What... What happened? "Joey became aware that he had a terrible headache."You ran to school like dragons were going to eat you. When you arrived you were hyperventilating. After a few seconds you fainted." Joey heard and he knew that it was Kaiba. Suddenly Joey recognised the jacket. It was one of those anti-gravity coats from Kaiba but this one was blue. It took a moment before Joeys understood what was going on. "And where am I" he asked while he tried to sit up. As soon as he tried he felt how dizzy he was and how terrible the headache actually was. He groaned and lied down again. "In the nurse's office. You can lay here for a while but I have to go to class." Kaiba answerd. After that Joey heard him walk away. "Wait!" Joey said. He noticed that the sound of walking stopped. "What?" Kaiba asked irritated. "How... How did I get here?" Joey asked quite curious. If he had fainted how did he get to the nurses office? "I carried you" Kaiba answerd emotionless. 'He carried me? oh my god. He actually did something for someone.'

"so you ... carried me?" Joey could see that Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Do I need to repeat myself. If that was everything you wanted to know, I need to get back to class." Kaiba said turning around and walking away. "Thank you" Joey whispered, not knowing that Kaiba actually heard it.

After an hour Joey decided that he could go back to class. The hallways were nice and quiet for once but it was kind of awkward too, like he wasn't supposed to walk here. They were kind of creepy and Joey hurried to his class local. He knocked on the door before entering. "Ah Joey. I hope that you feel alright." the teacher said as soon as Joey entered. "I feel much better, thank you" Joey answerd while he walked to his desk. He sat down and took his books. Not that he would pay attention. No, that wouldn't go anyway, not with this headache he had. He rather dreamed about Kaiba carrying him to the nurse office with a worried look on his face. Kaiba had held him with his strong arms. Joey could dream on about that for ever if it wasn't for the teacher who needed to interrupt it. "That would become? Joey that would become?" Joey looked up with a confused look. "Weren't you paying attention, Joey?" It was the math teacher. He always used the first name of people except for Kaiba. Nobody dared to call him Seto, except for Mokuba. Joey looked at the blackboard but didn't really understand what was written on it. "Sorry sir. I don't know" he answerd. He knew that Kaiba would me smirking on that. "Are you sure that you feel alright?" the teacher asked. Joey nodded slightly "I am fine" he answerd, lying. His headache was still there but that was something that he would survive.

When the lesson was finally over Joey ran out the local. His headache had become worse. Has going to the nurse office again. Maybe they had something that could help. But as soon as he was out the local he heard someone call him with the words: "He mutt". Joey turned around and saw Kaiba, like he expatiated. "Kaiba, I'm really not in the mood for a fight." he said while he wanted to walk away again. "You know, you forgot your bag." said Kaiba. Joey turned around again and saw the CEO walking towards him. "Oh, I didn't notice." Joey said while the felt how the bag was pressed against him while Kaiba past by.

Joey almost wanted to thank Kaiba again. 'I'm going insane. I have said more 'thank you' then I normally would in my whole life.' Joey sighed and continued his walk to the nurses office.

When Joey came home he was relieved. He took another painkiller for the headache. he rested for a couple of minutes on his bed, until the painkiller started working. After that he took his homework and started on that. It was math and it was about today's lesson. Joey sighed and took his learn book and searched for the explanation of all the symbols. It took a whole hour before the exercise was finished but at least he made it. The headache didn't seem so worse anymore so Joey turn on his laptop and started msn.

_Puppyeyes: He guys_

_Darkcrimson: He Joey. How are you doing?_

_Puppyeyes: I am fine thank you._

_Lightamathyst: you shocked us today._

_Puppyeyes: yeah sorry for that. I overslept and I ran to school._

_Darkcrimson: School is going to be your death one day._

_Puppyeyes: I think so too._

_Lightamathyst: Kaiba was very worried about you. I have never seen him act like he did._

_Puppyeyes: yeah, I heard that he carried my to the nurses office._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: He did that indeed._

_Darkcrimson: oh I forgot I have to help grandpa with something, see you later._

_Lightamathyst: yeah, my too. Bye_

Joey suddenly got the feeling that Yugi and Yami knew who Bluewingedbeastcatcher was. I would ask them next time he saw them. He needed to know who he was.

_Puppyeyes: I believe that Kaiba was worried about me (how weird does that sound)_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: very weird but he looked worried._

_Puppyeyes: so you saw it happen._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes. I was quite shocked._

_Puppyeyes: I guess that you know who I am then and I guess that you're someone from my school._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: You guess very well._

_Puppyeyes: Who are you?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: someone you know._

_Puppyeyes: I know a lot of people._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: Does it matter who I am._

_Puppyeyes: for me it does. You're nice to talk to. If I knew who you were then we could talk at school sometimes._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I don't think that that's going to happen._

_Puppyeyes: why not?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: because_

_Puppyeyes: because is no answer. You really want to be anonymous?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes._

_Puppyeyes: One day I'm going to find out anyway._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: maybe._

Joey thought a while. He took some paper and started to write details about this Bluewingedbeastcatcher on it.

He is from my school

I know him

He's interested in Kaiba

Has access to the data of Kaibacorp.

His favourite card is blue eyes white dragon.

Wants to be anonymous

Knows everything about homework

He's a genius

Objective opinion

Joey looked at what he had written. If he put it this way it looked like he was talking about Kaiba. 'That... can't... be ... true! No, of course not. Kaiba wouldn't waste his valuable time on chatting with me. He wouldn't as nice as Bluewingedbeastcatcher.'

_Puppyeyes: did you know that you have the same interests as Kaiba?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I hear that a lot, yes_

_Puppyeyes: but you're nicer then him.  
Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I guess so._

_Puppyeyes: if you weren't anonymous what would you be like? I mean, would it be different?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes, it would._

_Puppyeyes: Why won't you tell me?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: because you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore._

_Puppyeyes: impossible. _

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: that's what you think. Anyway, I have to go. Something important is happing here._

_Puppyeyes: Oke. Success with what you are doing :)_

Bluewingedbeastcatcher is offline

Puppyeyes is offline

--

I hope that you liked it.

oh yeah thanks for al the reviews. They really cheer me up.


	4. coincedence?

hey, Yes, I am alive however some could have doubts about that. I am sorry that I am so extremely late with adding this chapter. There are a couple of reasons for that. But I don't want to make this long, you want to read the story. Let's just say that my grades aren't what they have to be. My dad really gets angry because of that and that is why I can only spend a few hours a week on the computer.

anyway, I also want to thank my betareader melodyz07. I think you have done a great job. I can't thank you enough. For all others, you can't say anymore that the grammar is horrible. (exept for this part, before and after the story)

Oke, I think I will leave you to the story. Here is the 4t chapter of Joey's dairy.

_blah_= dairy or chat

**Coincidence?**

_Today was a normal day. I went to school, had a discussion with Kaiba, survived it and came back home. Anyway something worried me. Bluewingedbeastcatcher hasn't come online anymore. Maybe he's afraid that I found out who he is. The problem is, I don't. I really have no clue who he could be. Maybe I am too obsessive. I just hope that I talk to him soon. I kind of miss it. Oh another thing, I found out that Yugi and Yami didn't know who bluewingedbeastcatcher was. I was just coincidence that they had to leave on exact the same moment as bluewingedbeastcatcher came online. Although I get the feeling that Yami might know more then he told me but today I'm not going to ask him because I already yelled enough to him at school. Like usual Yami portended that he didn't hear me although the whole school could hear me. Even Kaiba looked up from his book to see what was going on. Ah Kaiba, eh I mean, ah the bastard. Wait no, I don't mean that, I mean... I don't no what I mean anymore. I am confused..._

That was true. Joey was confused and that didn't make life easier. It even makes it harder. He had already tried avoiding Kaiba but that wasn't possible. Everywhere he came he saw Kaiba, even when he wasn't really there. It was like Kaiba haunted him. He had also tried to come closer to Kaiba but that didn't work either because he lost his temper every time Kaiba said something. So Joey argued with him everyday. Not that he really heard what Kaiba exactly said. That was something that bluewingedbeastcatcher once said. Joey had to admit that he follow the advises from him. They were obvious but they kept him out of trouble, sometimes. Joey sat on his bed and looked through his dairy. He stopped at 14 February. It wasn't a special day. Not for him anyway. The only one that he wanted for Valentine's Day was Kaiba. Suddenly Joey heard a 'beep' from his laptop. He looked up from his dairy and saw that Bluewingedbeastcatcher online was. 'Finally!' thought Joey while he stood up and typed 'hey'.

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: hey back_

_Puppyeyes: long time no see_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: been busy._

_Puppyeyes: You have a lot of work lately._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes I do. I don't understand why we need to go to school; it's a waste of time._

_Puppyeyes: I can only agree with that. _

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: Are you looking forward to the festival?_

_Puppyeyes: Festival? _

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: Yes, it's from school. This Friday they hold a festival. One hour falls away for it._

_Puppyeyes: I didn't know. Sounds fun._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: You get a flyer for it soon. It's nice that the lessons are interrupted by it but I don't think it's really ... fun. I mean they play music on the loudest that is possible, they have some stupid acts and teachers act really weird._

_Puppyeyes: well, that sounds fun to me. Why don't you like it?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: because of the reasons I just said. _

_Puppyeyes: right, how do you already now about this and I don't?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I have my resources._

_Puppyeyes: You know that sounds like Kaiba. He always says that._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I just like that sentence._

_Puppyeyes: I think it's funny that you two resemble so much._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I guess so. Wait, I have to go but I will be back in a couple of minutes._

_Puppyeyes: Oke_

Joey used the time to hide his dairy and listened a song. Suddenly he noticed that bluewingedbeastcatcher was back.

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: hey._

_Puppyeyes: hey back. What was the problem?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: problem?_

_Puppyeyes: why did you have to leave?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: Oh eh I guess something happened._

_Puppyeyes:???_

After that it took a while before Joey got an answer.

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: Sorry, that was my little brother. He found my laptop while I was gone._

_Puppyeyes: so, you got an annoying brother?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: sometimes he is a bit annoying, yes. Especially when he has eaten some sucker._

_Puppyeyes: sounds like he could be compared with Yugi._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: Yugi can be very annoying indeed._

_Puppyeyes: sometimes yes but he has Yami to calm him down._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I guess, anyway can we talk about something else than Yugi._

_Puppyeyes: no fan, he?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: indeed_.

Joey chatted the whole evening with bluewingedbeastcatcher. They talked a bit about duel monsters but also about the festival. When Joey went to bed he promised himself that he would figure out who this bluewingedbeastcatcher was, again.

The next day Joey was on time on school. He joined his friends and talked with them while he glanced at Kaiba sometimes. Kaiba was reading a book like usual. His suitcase stood beside him. Suddenly something caught Joey's eye. He saw that there was a flyer in the suitcase. It was a flyer of the festival. "Yugi, did you know that we have a festival Friday?" Joey asked while he didn't look away from the flyer. Yugi looked at him with a questionnaire look. "No Joey, how do you know?" He asked while he followed Joey's gaze. "Because Kaiba has a flyer of it and I heard something about it yesterday." Joey answerd. He didn't tell his friends about bluewingedbeastcatcher anymore. Since he had yelled to Yugi and Yami about it he knew that his friends wouldn't like it. It would look like it was the only thing he thought about.

Joey needed to know how Kaiba got that flyer and the best way was to just ask him. Joey looked around if he saw any teacher. When he didn't he stood up and walk to Kaiba. He already looked up from his book and smirked. Joey hated that smirk but he kept himself calm.

"He Kaiba, where did you get that flyer from?" Joey asked.

Kaiba glared at him. "Listen mutt, you're interrupting something important."

Joey growled to Kaiba. "I am no dog"

"Then stop acting like one"

"I only wanted to know where you got that flyer from."

"You are one curious dog, aren't you?"

Joey knuckles where white but he didn't answer and just glared at Kaiba.

"I have my resources" was the only thing that Kaiba said while he stood up, putted his book in his suitcase, closed it and walked away. Joey felt that he wanted to shout something when he suddenly realised that Kaiba had used the exact same answerd as bluewingedbeastcatcher. 'This is too weird. Maybe bluewingedbeastcatcher is ... Kaiba... no way!!!' the only way to find out was to shout something at the ceo. "He Kaiba, go catch another blue winged beast because you're going to need it when I duel you the next time. You won't get away with everything this easily." He saw that Kaiba stopped for a moment, glared at him and walked away again. Joey heard that someone approached him. "Joey what was that all about?" It was Yugi. He looked at Joey with his innocent eyes. "Nothing Yugi, nothing" Joey answerd while he walked to the school building. He didn't see how Yugi shoke his head and he didn't hear Yugi mumble something about Joey losing his temper.

Joey's first lesson was computer lesson. It was one of his favourite classes. It was so easy that he always was ready before the time was up. Then he could do what he wanted. The teacher wrote on the blackboard the exercises that they had to make. Joey was finish in a half an hour and had another half hour free. He opened msn and saw that bluewingedbeastcatcher was online. 'Now I am going to find out if you're Kaiba.'

_Puppyeyes: Online? Shouldn't you be on school?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I am on school. What about you?_

_Puppyeyes: computer lesson and I'm finished._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: me too._

_Puppyeyes: you are in my class!?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: maybe._

Joey looked up and searched trough the class. It was good that he sat far back in the class. He searched for an msn screen but he didn't found one. There was one row behind him that he couldn't check. Kaiba was sitting in that row. Joey watched him but saw that Kaiba was reading a book.

_Puppyeyes: why don't you tell me who you are?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: what would be the fun in that?_

_Puppyeyes: so you're playing a game with me?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes._

_Puppyeyes: can I guess._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: You can but I won't tell you if you're right or wrong._

_Puppyeyes: (rolls eyes) Oke then. You like blue-eyes white dragon and you have updates about Kaibacorp and school. You also help me with homework and from what I understand you're very good at it yourself. So my guess is that you're Kaiba. Although your very nice to my but I guess that that's because you anonymous. If I am right you just need to know that I like it that you are nice to me. If you're not Kaiba then I guess that you will laugh at me._

After a few seconds Joey heard someone cough but he couldn't figure out who it was. Maybe it was just coincidence. Joey didn't know but he felt that had a weird feeling in his stomach. He knew that he hoped that it was Kaiba, he really did. He stared at the scream, hoping for an answer.

...

After a few minutes Joey still hadn't an answerd and the feeling in his stomach only had grown. He hated this. Was bluewingedbeastcatcher scared? Maybe his guess was right and Kaiba didn't dare to answer. Joey sighed and opened internet while he waited. He searched for some nice pictures of red eyes black dragon. On some pictures he saw himself. 'That's nice; I'm at least a bit famous'. Suddenly he saw that msn was blinking. He had an answerd. Joey felt butterflies in his stomach while he pushed on the icon.

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I wouldn't say if you're right or wrong remember._

'God dammed, he's smart. Just like Kaiba. Hah, why is he so dam smart?' Joey sighed again. He would find out if it was Kaiba. 'He's smart but if he answers wrong on some questions it will become clear, right. He just has to think that it doesn't interest me anymore and then some good questions... it could do the job' Joey slightly smirked but on a way that nobody saw it. This was going to work.

_Puppyeyes: You know what, it doesn't matter who you are. As long as we can just talk, Oke?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: fine by me._

_Puppyeyes: so, something new except the festival._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: not really, do you have something new?_

_Puppyeyes: well, now you ask, yes I do. I just found some pictures of my on the internet. I have tons of fans. I am popular. _

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yeah right. Let me guess, fan girls run after you the whole day just to get a piece of you._

_Puppyeyes: something like that yes._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: why do I get the feeling that you are lying._

_Puppyeyes: hey, why would I lie? I have enough girls who want to date me._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: really? Why do I never see you with one of those girls then?_

_Puppyeyes: Are you teasing me? _

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: a bit _

_Puppyeyes: you're evil._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I know. _

_Puppyeyes: by the way what about you. Do you have a girlfriend?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: nope. Just like you I am not interested at this moment._

_Puppyeyes: Well if you're always as nice as you are with me then I guess that girls queue up to be with you._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: well, they do but I reject them._

_Puppyeyes: all of them?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yep_

_Puppyeyes: ouch, that harsh._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: You just said that you do the same._

_Puppyeyes: well... yeah I do._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: then what's your problem. I don't see the problem. _

_Puppyeyes: I guess. If I may ask, why do you reject them exactly?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: like I said I am not interested in girls... not now._

_Puppyeyes: oh... Oke. It not that you are just waiting for a certain person to pop up in your life and turn it upside down?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: oh please, I don't really believe in the whole love thing. _

Well that sounded like Kaiba. Maybe now was the time to start asking the real questions. 'Your disguise is going to fall' Joey grinned at this. He looked at the clock. He still had 10 minutes. Good, that was enough.

_Puppyeyes: love is just an emotion right._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: right._

_Puppyeyes: just some stupid feeling that is in the way of your goal, right?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: indeed._

_Puppyeyes: and love at first sight is just something that's made up, right?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes, but why do you ask?_

That was exactly what Kaiba would say. Suddenly Joey got another great idea. Oh yes, he would know if this was Kaiba even if Kaiba wouldn't realise it.

_Puppyeyes: well, its true isn't it. I mean you have something like love for brothers and sisters but that's not real love. It's more that you like then. It not really love._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: where is this going? Are you depressed?_

_Puppyeyes: I have to say that I really thought about these things before, not like this, so maybe I am a bit depressed._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: why are you asking me these questions?_

_Puppyeyes: Just a lot on my mind like you. You're always busy and it sounds like you only take breaks when you chat with me._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: well, I have a lot to take care of._

_Puppyeyes: family?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: well... that one of them, yes._

_Puppyeyes: you are lucky to have family._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: you have a family too._

_Puppyeyes: only a half family. My mother and sister live somewhere else and I don't see them very much. My sister sometimes but my mother... I only know her from old pictures. _

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I now how that feels._

_Puppyeyes: you do?_

Joey knew that the person he was talking to was in his class so he acted like it was really difficult to talk about this subject. It wasn't so hard to do that because it was kind of difficult ... and he was a great actor. He saw that Yugi looked at him with a ' are you alright' look. Joey ignored it and stared at his screen.

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes I know. I have some experience with losing my family. _

_Puppyeyes: I am sorry that I am so ... emotional right now. It's just that had that feeling that you would understand me._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: it's alright. You're not the only one who has problems with family. _

_Puppyeyes: well, I know that you have a brother._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes I do._

_Puppyeyes: your annoying brother._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: funny_

_Puppyeyes: you called him that yourself, Annoying brother._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: I know what I called him._

_Puppyeyes: well he was kind of annoying._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: shut up about it Oke._

_Puppyeyes: ... sorry.  
Bluewingedbeastcatcher: good, nobody talks about my little brother like that._

_Puppyeyes: I was going too far, wasn't I?_

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: yes you were._

_Puppyeyes: I guess I would have said the same if you said that about my sister._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: of course_

'He is protective of his little brother... of course Kaiba always is.' Joey had hoped that bluewingedbeastcatcher would make a fault and says his brother name of better his own name or any name of his family. 'There is one more thing that I can try but that means I am desperate.'

_Puppyeyes: If you are in my class then you're in the same class as Kaiba._

_Bluewingedbeastcatcher: indeed._

_Puppyeyes: you know, just between the two of us, I exactly think that Kaiba has great cards._

Joey heard another cough. This wasn't coincidence, he was sure of it. It was working and that was good. He didn't want to complement Kaiba and especially not to Kaiba himself. 'I really am desperate'.

Bluewingedbeastcatcher: he has good cards.

Puppyeyes: If Yami didn't have those god cards then he wouldn't stand a chance to Kaiba. It's not fair. There indefeateble.

Bluewingedbeastcatcher: exactly, Yami is just lucky that he has those cards. Without them he would be nothing.

Puppyeyes: Right and Kaiba's blue eyes white dragons would defeat his in an instant.

Bluewingedbeastcatcher: right and then the people would see the real duel monster king.

Puppyeyes: technique is what people need, not some very good card.

Bluewingedbeastcatcher: that's right, however good cards help too. They will lead me to victory and then I will be the king of games, like I should be in first place.

Puppyeyes: well said.

'Gotcha Kaiba. You just confessed. I know that it is you.' Joey smirked. He knew that everyone could see it but it didn't matter. Joey got no chance to tell Kaiba that he knew that he was bluewingedbeastcatcher because when he blinked one time he saw that bluewingedbeastcatcher was offline. 'coincedence? No way.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oke I hope that t was good enough, that there were (almost) no grammar mistakes and that you had a great time reading this. also I will speed up for the fifth chapter of this story. just to make it up for the long waiting.

Let me now what you think. You could change the world doing so.

me: can we change the world

whole the usa: Yes, we can!


End file.
